Beautiful Ending
by Orianna de la Rose
Summary: Bella has a meeting at a coffee shop with some guy she met online. She's late, but not as late as him. Short, sorry... R


**Hola again, nice people! And please, review this story this time when you read it. I was very disappointed when I saw a '0' underneath reviews on my last story. Aww. So please review this. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer's; only the plot and dialogue is mine. The characters are all hers. :'(**

**Summary: Bella has a meeting at a coffee shop with some guy she met online. Sweet, and touching in my opinion. Short, though. Sorry 'bout that. R&R please!**

**BPOV:**

Shoot. I am so late. And I so cannot be late today. At least, not now. I ran up to my bedroom, and grabbed my tote bag from my bed. I sprinted down the stairs towards the front hallway, and grabbed my phone and keys off of the side table. I walked outside, and locked the door behind me. I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder, and ran as fast as I could towards the Starbucks down the street. Of course, I can't run fast generally, and with a heavy tote bag on my shoulder, I was definitely late.

I grabbed the handle on the door, and yanked. Of course, being me, I opened the door too quickly, and smacked myself with the door.

"Ow," I muttered to myself. Great, now I'm gonna have a big bruise on my head when I meet this guy.

Yes. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am meeting some guy that I met online in real life. And I only know that his name is Edward. And, other various important things.

I hitched the bag higher again, and opened the door slowly this time, being more careful. I walked into the air conditioned room, and looked around. There were only four or five people here, including the woman behind the counter. I sighed, and sat down at the closest table. I placed my bag in the chair next to me, and placed my cheek against the table. Ugh, it's too hot out for coffee. I stood up, and ordered an iced coffee from the person behind the counter.

I sat back down, and put my head back down on the table. I groaned, and pulled the coffee towards my face, making me cool down even more. Ugh, it is too hot out today.

"Um, are you all right?" I looked up, and saw the most gorgeous eyes staring back at me. They were emerald green, and had beautiful bronze eyelashes surrounding them. I zoomed back mentally, and was even more shocked at what I saw. This man was drop-dead beautiful. He had high cheek bones, full lips, and a hard jaw. I don't know why, but that jaw turned me on _so much…_

"Err, yeah… I'm fine thanks." I lifted my head up, and smiled. I stuck out my hand, and said, "Thank you for asking, though. I'm Bella." He smiled widely, and started to laugh. I was still smiling, but was very curious as to why he was laughing.

"Sorry, Bella, but I'm Edward. And I think we were supposed to meet here, anyway." To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"No shit," I said lowly, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I know. So, Bella, it is nice to finally meet you. You know, in person," If I could watch Edward smile one more time, I could die a happy Bella.

"It's great to meet you, too, Edward. So, what's up?" Hey, I meet a beautiful man, and I ask simple questions. It's how I roll.

"Erm, great actually. All the stuff I've been talking to you about had gotten better, and I got promoted in my job yesterday. So, how's all that stuff with your mother doing?" That's right- I had actually talked to this man before, online.

"It's better. At least Phil, Renee, and Charlie are talking to each other after the divorce. And not fighting as much now. So, yeah, it's a lot better. Thanks for asking, and remembering." I smiled. I was truly touched; usually, no one would remember anything about me but Alice and Rosalie.

Edward and I talked about random and important things for another hour or two, and through lots more coffees. When Edward and I stood up to leave, we switched numbers and hugged. Right as I was about to pull back, I felt Edward lean his head towards my ear and whisper,

"You are so beautiful."

**Sorry- it was wicked short. If you haven't noticed already, I've switched all my stories so they all fit within the Fanfiction regulations. Review please. Flames accepted. **


End file.
